


Back to the Light

by bev_crusher1971



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, Interview With the Vampire (1994), NCIS, Stargate SG-1, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: Sequel to Cairo Nights. Jack, Daniel and Paul go to New Orleans for a mission, and Daniel has to learn to  behave himself.





	Back to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> AU This story takes place in a Universe created by the lovely BJ Jones, who also gave me the permission to play in it. Complete pairing is: Jack/Daniel; Sylum Clan: Nick/Warrick (CSI), Gibbs/Tony (NCIS) and Horatio/Speed (CSI:M)
> 
> The main pairing here is Jack and Daniel. The other ones are only mentioned in passing. So if you're here for a nice juicy Gibbs/Tony story or a sweet Horatio/Tim story ... sorry, you have to look elsewhere. *g*

The darkness had become his friend. That time of day when the sun had vanished behind the horizon; her deadly rays couldn't reach him any longer. Slowly, he walked through the streets of New Orleans, his beloved hometown. He had seen it grow. Seen the changes from just a few houses along a dirty street to the beautiful city she was now. He deeply inhaled her sweet scent. He had seen so many cities in his life, had travelled to so many countries, had smelled so many different odours in the air. But only here did he feel alive. As alive as someone like him could feel. 

Someone?

No, more something. 

His pale blue eyes looked up at the dark sky, at the million stars, and a single tear ran down his cheek. In the soft breeze of the evening, the lonely vampire walked around a corner, and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

There were times in his life, that Ardeth Bay would rather face the zombie troops of Imhotep instead of doing his job. Right now was a perfect example for such a time.

He was gazing down into the furious eyes of a very angry...no, a heavily pissed off Doctor Janet Fraiser. 

"Janet, please..."

"Don't you think you should have contacted Speed first? Or Nick? Or Tony? And how about me?" she hissed furiously. 

"Janet..."

"NO!" she shouted at him. "Don't 'Janet' me. You could have at least called me. I'm his medical officer."

She turned away from Ardeth, and ran her hands through her hair. They were at Janet's house. Ardeth had called her a few days ago. With his quiet, composed voice he had told her that there had been an emergency and that he had been forced to turn Daniel. Her answering shout through the phone made him wonder why she was using one anyhow. Two hours later his ear was still ringing. He had tried to tell her about the accident, but she had refused to listen. She had called him some nasty names he didn't know she knew and then she hung up on him. 

Which was the reason he was here. 

"Janet, would you please listen to me?"

"Oh my god, Ardeth, " she sighed. "It's not just that he has to live off of blood from now on. I'm used to that, as you very well know. But now I have to make all his post-mission-examinations by myself. All the nurses are going to hate me. And how can I explain that?"

Ardeth smiled. So she wasn't angry with him, but afraid of her nurses? His smile deepened. 

"I called Nick. A few hours later, when I was sure that Jack would look after Daniel. He told me not to worry. He is comin to Colorado to greet the newest member of our clan."

The phone chose that moment to ring. Sighing inwardly, Ardeth moved over to one of the windows while Janet reached for the phone. He just had been granted a few minutes reprieve .

* * *

"Fraiser," she barked. She was fuming. As if it wasn't difficult enough to work in a facililty like the SGC. No, now she also had to pamper some kind of newly-made-vampire-baby. Just what she needed. And therefor her voice sounded harsher than intended. 

"Wow, Janet. Don't bite me. Ardeth told me you were angry, but I didn't know how much..."

"Nick." She laughed slightly, and saw that Ardeth gazed over his shoulder in her direction, before looking outside the window again, giving her the privacy she needed. 

"Hey Jan. How's everything going?" Nick's voice sounded warm and relaxed like always.

"Well, considering the fact that I'm currently babysitting one of our people, I guess I'm fine."

Nick laughed again. 

"I'm on my way, Jan. I'll give him some ground-rules and tell him to behave himself. How did he take it?"

Janet sighed and sat down. 

"Thank God Daniel is one of the most open-minded people I have ever met. He's taking it pretty well. And I guess he enjoys the fact that the Colonel never leaves his side. Is Warrick with you?" 

A voice from the background shouted, 

"Don't think I let him have all the fun alone, babe."

Janet laughed, the first heartfelt laugh since she had been told about Daniel's turning. 

"It's good to hear your voice again, Warrick. When will you be here?"

"In about two hours. Warrick's driving and if I weren't already dead I'd fear for my life...ouch." Nick laughed. 

"Take care. I'm at home. That is...if there isn't an emergency at the SGC."

"I know exactly what you mean. Okay, Jan. We'll see us in a few hours; I'm getting another call. Bye, Jan."

"Bye, babe!" Warrick shouted from behind

Still smiling she put the phone down, and closed her eyes for a second. Maybe...only maybe, things weren't as bad as they seemed at the moment. She had lived thourgh worse situation than this. And had survided...more or less. She looked over at Ardeth who turned to face her again. A small smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. Janet raised one hand.

"Don't you dare to smile. And don't think I've forgiven you. I'm still pissed."

Ardeth tried in vain to stay serious. Janet rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

When Nick and Warrick finally arrived, Janet could sense immediately that something had happened. Nick's face was grim, and Warrick's gaze followed after him with a worried expression in his enchanting green eyes. Janet noticed the change. She grabbed Warrick by his arm. 

"What? What's wrong?"

Without saying a word, Nick walked past her over to Ardeth and began to talk to him in a strange language. A little alarmed now, Janet turned to Warrick.

"Warrick, what happened?"

The tall black man grabbed her around her shoulder, and led her to the couch. 

"We got a call from New Orleans."

"And?" Janet's voice indicated clearly that she saw no significance in that statement.

"A few centuries ago we had a rogue vampire in New Orleans. He turned a lot of people, telling them lies about their vampire nature. These vampires believe in all the legends that we spread over the centuries. They don't dare to walk in sunlight, they kill people while feeding off them and they have no honor. Except one. His name is Louis. Louis de Brissart. We lost track of him a long time ago. Now it seems as if he'd finally returned to New Orleans. But the rogue vampire has also been seen."

Janet looked at him. She saw the worry lines etched into the attractive face of the vampire, felt the tension rolling off of him. She had heard about those rougue vampires. Mean creatures that forced newly made vampires to live like the old (and very false) ways. 

"What do you want to do?"

"We want bring down Guillaume. The evil Guillaume de Saint Preux. And, if possible try and find Louis."

"Louis? The good one?"

Now Warrick smiled. 

"Yes, the good one. He was a man wracked by grief when Guillaume turned him. He had just lost his wife and his son. He was desperate and had nothing to loose. Guillaume knew that and used the pain of the young man to persuade him and turned him."

"And Louis?"

The smile vanished, and the vampire's brow furrowed. 

"He suffered. He couldn't get used to the vampire life Guillaume showed him. The worst part for him is to kill. And for that alone I want Guillaume's head."

"Why haven't you been able to hunt him down?"

Warrick leaned back against the sofa, eyes closed.

"Guillaume is old. Very old. And he is clever. The last decades he dissapeared. Just today we got word from one of our chosen one's in New Orleanes that night-vampires have been seen."

"And that is a sure sign that Guillaume is back. And maybe looking for a new lover." Nick's voice sounded tired. Janet looked up and met the dark eyes of the mighty vampire, her clan leader. 

"Hi Jan." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"God Nick, you look tired."

"Yeah, thank's," he dropped himself down next to his mate, resting his head on the black man's shoulder.

"Tired, honey?" Warrick pressed a gently kiss to Nick's forehead. Nick only nodded, mumbling something unintelligble.

"Hard night, guys?" Janet's voice sounded compassionate. Warrick smiled and nodded. Silently, she got up and went to her spare-room. The bed was quickly made and within ten minutes both vampires were snuggled together and sound asleep. Carefully, she closed the door and looked at Ardeth. 

"Can you tell me something about Louis?"

"Can you fix me some of your coffee?"

She smiled one of her brilliant smiles and headed over to her kitchen.

* * *

Louis knew that he was being hunted. Knew, that there were people searching for him. Though he didn't know why. Didn't know what they wanted from him. He was afraid. For the first time in more than two hundred years he was afraid. 

He could face death if he knew why. But in the last years he tried to keep his thirst for blood at an absolute minimum. Tried to kill only one human being in a month. 

He was weak, dark blue lines marked his once handsome face, his hands were shaking, he couldn't sleep. 

And sometimes he wondered if he shouldn't just give up. Give up and let himself get caught. To end his miserable life...if one could call this a life. 

He sighed, and headed home to his appartement, hiding himself from the blinding light of the sun, to spend another day in darkness.

* * *

Janet was very quiet, staring down into her coffee cup in which the coffee had become cold a long time ago. Outside the night had finally defeated the day, and a moon like a smile was dancing on the dark sky.

"How do you want to find him?" she asked finally. 

Ardeth shrugged. That was a question he himself was unable to answer. For decades vampires and chosen ones had tried to find Louis but until now always without success. He was clever, sensing when someone from the Sylum Clan in New Orleans was searching, asking questions. 

"Right now there are four vampires and six chosen ones from the Clan in New Orleans trying to find him. But we would need someone special, maybe a chosen one with a special training." His voice sounded slightly questioning at the end of the sentence and immediately Janet knew who was meant. 

"You mean the Colonel?"

"Yes, I mean Jack O'Neill. If there is someone who might be able to find Louis it's him. Together with Daniel."

Janet closed her eyes briefly. She knew that the vampires, and especially those from the Sylum clan, had connections to people in the highest places, and therefore it wouldn't be difficult to find some reasons for the General to let Jack and Daniel go. But they'd be in New Orleans, among so many other vampires. And though she knew that the Colonel was a chosen one, she also knew that the natural curiosity of one Daniel Jackson was a dangerous trait in a city like that. 

"You really think so, huh?"

Ardeth nodded again. She had no saying in that, of that she was certain. It was nice from Ardeth to make it sound like a question. As if it would matter whether she would say yes or no. 

"Who will join them?"

Ardeth smiled. He'd been sure that she would give in. And this was a question he could have sworn that it would come.

"I thought of Paul, my child. And maybe you? I guess with your medical background, you'd be the best to explain it all to Louis. Right, Florence?"

Janet blushed. It's been a long time since someone had called her that. Florence. The life of Florence Nightingale, she had once lived, was so far behind her that it sometimes appeared to be a dream. She sighed once more. Then she smiled.

"Agreed. But YOU talk to them. I'll call them, okay?"

She reached for her phone, but Ardeth was faster and with a gentle grip took hold of her wrist.

"Let me call Jack, please."

One look into the dark eyes of the tall nomad told her everything she had to know. Aha, she thought to herself, one more man who has fallen for the charmes of the Colonel. With a knowing smile she handed him the receiver, laughing when she noticed his blush.

* * *

The telephone interrupted his dreams, cursing he rolled away from a peaceful snoring Daniel to grab it before he would wake up.

"O'Neill?"

"Hello Jack."

A bolt of electricity caused him to sit upright. 

"Ardeth." he whispered.

"Who?" 

Damned those vampires and their heigthened...oh what the heck...he looked at Daniel who lay next to him, his beautiful blue eyes wide opened now. He covered the receiver with his free hand, and whispered, 

"It's Ardeth Bay."

"Oh."

It was amazing how Daniel could say so much with one little word. Hidden in that "Oh!" were jealousy, curiosity and even some possessivness. Jack reached out and gently cradled the young vampire's face in his hand.

"No need to 'Oh!' here, Danny. Go back to sleep, I'll tell you everything later, okay?"

Jack knew that it was very far from being okay, but Daniel did as he was told, turned around and tried his best to return into peaceful embrace of sleep. It took him ten seconds, and he was snoring again. Jack smiled. 

"One moment, Ard. I'll go to the living room, okay?"

"Sure."

He walked quickly down the stairs into the living room, trying his best to slow down his erratic heartbeat. He flopped down on the couch, pulling the afghan over his lap and pressed the receiver to his ear again.

"Okay, I'm back. Ard, how are you?"

"Guess where I am?"

Jack could hear his smile and knew instinctively that he was near.

"You're here. I can't sense you, but I know that you're here. Ard, WHERE are you? I want to see you."

"I'm over at Janet's house."

"At Janet's house? Can you come here?"

"Later, Loved One. Nick and Warrick are here, too. We...we have a problem and we could use your help."

"Sure, whatever you need. You know I'm there to help you. What's the matter?"

"Let's talk later about it. Can you come over to Janet's? Ten in the morning?"

"Yeah, no prob. I'll bring the waffles, okay?"

Jack could hear the laughter of the vampire and the hairs in his neck were standing at attention. 

"Okay. And bring your Daniel."

"He's not...oh damned, okay, I'll bring my Danny. See you, Ardeth."

"I'm looking forward to it, my Loved One. Good night."

"Good night."

He shut the phone down, and for a few minutes he gazed down at his hands, then smiled and with the sound of Ardeth's melodic voice still in his ears, he returned to his bed.

Daniel seemed to be asleep, but as Jack reached out for him, the young vampire turned around and wound himself back into Jack's arms. 

Within two minutes Jack was back in dreamland.

* * *

"So, now I would like to put a few well trained people together to search and hopefully find Louis de Brissart."

Nick took another big gulp from his coffee and groaned in contentment. This caused Warrick to give a heartfelt laughter. 

"Hey man, a few more of those noises an' I'm getting jealous of that stuff." 

Nick joined in the laughter of his mate, and gave him a quick kiss. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and still with a big smile on her face, Janet went to open the door. 

"Hey, doc."

Before her stood the tall, lean figure of Jack O'Neill. And right behind him she spotted Daniel Jackson. 

"Colonel, Daniel. Come on in. The rest of the party's already here."

Jack brushed past Janet, and held up a big brown bag.

"I got Bagels. Anyone hungry?"

"Jack."

With a swift motion, Ardeth rose and walked over to Jack, engulfing him in a tight embrace. Without hesitation, Jack reciprocated the hug. They stood like that for a few moments until someone next to them suddenly cleared his throat. They seperated and stared into the angry, red face of Daniel Jackson. He pushed himself between the two men and shoved Ardeth away from Jack. For a few seconds everybody in the room simply stared at the small group, then Nick began to chuckle, Warrick followed him only seconds later, and after a few moments the whole room laughed heartily. 

Daniel would have blushed if it would have been possible. But this was about Jack...HIS Jack and so he only folded his arms in front of his chest and stared at Ardeth with an unmistakable warning in his eyes.

With a smile still on his face, Ardeth raised his hands in a defeated gesture. 

"I am sorry. He is all your's, my child."

Still giggling, Nick got up from his place behind the table, and placed himself in front of Daniel. 

One look at the proud figure standing before him was enough for Daniel to give in to an instinct he never knew he possessed. He fell to his knee, bowing in front of his clan leader. 

"My Lord."

With a smile on his handsome face, Nick took Daniel's hand and pulled him up. 

"We're not in the dark ages anymore, Daniel. You don't have to bow before me. Welcome to Sylum Clan. And I already have a request to make of you. Let's sit down and we'll talk about everything."

* * *

It took Nick nearly two hours to explain the situation. Two hours in which he was constantly interrupted by the questions of a terrible curious Daniel. But Nick only smiled, winked at Jack and Ardeth who already knew about the situation and were sitting very close together on a sofa, talking softly. 

When Nick finally finished his story, Daniel thought about it intently. 

"When do we go, and who's going to join us?" Were his first questions after a few minutes. Nick's smile grew broader. 

"You'll be accompanied by Paul Davies, Janet and Ardeth Bay. You'll meet with Giles once you're in New Orleans."

Daniel cocked his head slightly. 

"Giles? Who's Giles?"

Now Janet spoke, a tender smile on her face. 

"He's our librarian at Sylum Manor in New Orleans. His whole name is Rupert Giles."

Now Jack's eyes began to sparkle. He got up from his place next to Ardeth, walked casually over to her and poked her with his elbow in the ribs. 

"And not to forget, he's the one who turned you, right?"

Janet's smile deepened, while Daniel was speechless for the first time that day. He stared at Janet as if she grown a second head. When he was finally able to speak, all he could do was stutter. 

"I...he...you...turned? You're turned? You're a...a...are like me?"

Jack grinned. Then he turned to Ardeth. 

"See? I told you he's really cute when he stutters like that."

Offended, Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest, and turned around. 

"I'm NOT cute."

Jack gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, though he would have preferred to give him a kiss to sooth his temper. But he didn't dare to do that. Not in front of everyone.

In his attempt to avoid the temptation, he turned to Nick. 

"When do you want us to leave?"

Nick smiled a little sheepishly. 

"Tonight?"

Jack who was used to these sudden announcements simply nodded, mentally already packing his things, thinking about the calls he had to make. 

"Officially?"

Nick had to hide his smile. He really liked it when his Chosen One's had a military background. Jack O'Neill would never ask too many questions.

"Officially are you going on a business trip to New Orleans, to meet with some high decorated members of the Air Force which is stationed there. Unofficially, you'll meet Giles as soon as you're there. He will let you in on the rest. He'll tell you where Louis has been seen the last time. And hopefully, you'll return with Louis."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

All eyes turned back to Daniel, who was still staring at Janet, his eyes wide in surprise. She laughed only softly.

"It must be almost hundred years now. To be precise, Giles turned me August 13th 1910."

"Why?"

Now Janet cast her eyes downwards, the vampirian equivalent to a blush. 

"Rupert used to say that my knowledge could be needed in future decades. He asked me, and I said yes. That's it."

"So, no deadly injury...no revenge...no war incident?"

Janet shook her head, still smiling. Nick jumped in with an explanation. 

"Being turned is not always the result of a life and dead situation. Sometimes, when a vampire notices some special qualities in a human, he ask the human if he wants to live longer, maybe to develop a vaccine against a disease or something like that. When the human agrees, the turning can be made while the human is still in perfect health."

Warrick walked up behind Nick, closed his arms around his mate and pressed a gentle kiss to Nick's neck. 

"I wasn't injured, either. Just terribly in love."

Jack envied them, envied them for their relaxed way they interacted with each other. And for a second he wished, he could be this way with Daniel. He looked over at him, with a deep longing in his heart. 

Suddenly Daniel's head shot up and he gazed at Jack, deep emotion in his eyes. They eyed each other for a few moments, until Nick touched Jack at his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You should try to keep your emotions a little more under control. Each vampire in here can smell your...excitement."

Jack blushed furiously then he laughed and walked over to Daniel kissing him soundly.

"No problem. Right, Dannyboy?"

Daniel nodded, eyes still slightly glazed from the passionate kiss.

"I guess we all could need a good cup of coffee now. We still have lots of things to discuss." Janet said, and made her way to the kitchen. Ardeth followed her, while Nick pulled out his cell and called Paul in Washington to inform him about his trip to New Orleans.

* * *

They met Paul at the New Orleans airport. Jack embraced the smaller man, feeling again Daniel's jealousy. He really had to talk with him about this. 

"Jack, how are you?" Paul's green eyes sparkled with barely hidden joy. Whenever they were privately together, Paul dropped all the 'sir's' and 'colonel's'. 

"Great, Paul, thanks. You heard about Daniel?"

Paul's smile grew even wider as he turned to the newly made vampire. And was stunned for a second by the non hidden anger he saw in those sapphire depths. And he could see the slightly elongated fangs, not quite out, but noticeable. He frowned and cast a quick glance at Jack. The older man simply shrugged, and grinned. 

"You hugged me. Big no-no when our vampire baby's around. He's kind of...possessive towards me."

Daniel began to pout at the word 'vampire baby', but it sobered him so far that he moved his canines back to normal.

"I'm sorry, Paul," he mumbled, before he finally stretched out his hand to greet the other man properly. "Hello, Major. How are you?"

Laughing, Paul took Daniel's hand and shook it firmly. 

"Great, just great. But please, no formalities here. It's Paul, okay?"

Daniel nodded, and watched the way Paul greeted Janet. He felt slightly ridiculous that he had fanged up a bit when he had to watch the familiar way Jack and Paul had embraced each other, showing how comfortable they were around each other. 

The drive to their hotel was quiet, only Janet and Paul were exchanging some words every now and then, commenting about a buidling or a store than hadn't been there the last time they had been here. 

Nick had offered to them to stay at Sylum Manor, the ancestral seat of the Sylum Clan, but Jack thought it would be easier to ask and search if they were located at the City Center. Nick bowed to Jack's logic and so they had room in one of the oldest and best Hotel's of New Orleans

They all needed rest, so they decided to meet each other in the Hotel Restaurant at eight p.m. There was nothing they could do anyway until it wasn't dark outside.

* * *

Something had changed. He could feel it. And again the panic settled in. They were chasing him, hunting him, were asking questions about him. They were circling him.

And he was afraid. 

There were nights when he seriously considered giving up. To simply sit down somewhere in a park and wait for the sun. The beautiful sun. The cruel sun. The deadly sun. The sun that would kill him. Bring him release.

But then he remembered Claudia, how she had screamed in her agony. Never could he forget the pain he himself had felt at the sight of her burnt body. And he went back to his house, and hid. 

But the times had changed. He could feel them. The hunters that were after him. Though he didn't know why. He hadn't killed anybody for at least two months now. He was weak, but he tried to go on for a while more without any human blood. 

Every now and new he caught a stray or a rat. Too little to live, too much to die. He hated himself on nights like these. 

And suddenly HE was there again. One night he could hear him, calling his name. Searching for him, wanting him, desiring him. He managed to avoid him for a long time, but one night HE caught him. All of a sudden he was there, staring in his face, smiling this irresistible smile, his eyes sparkling with amusement because he had managed to surprise him, to catch him, like he had done so many times before. 

A fine hand with long fingers moved to touch his face, cradling it gently. 

"My Louis. It is SO good to see you again. But you look terrible. Haven't you eaten well? You look like you have lived from the blood of animals for far too long. Come with me; let me care for you again."

And Louis followed him, followed Guillaume who led him again into his world of dead, of sin, of all the horrors Louis had tried to forget, to avoid. 

They killed five young girls in that night, and when the morning came Guillaume went home with Louis, went to bed with Louis and fell asleep next to him. 

Louis was lying perfectly still, tryed to erase the last hours out of his mind, but it was all in vain. 

The sun suddenly didn't appear so cruel any longer.

* * *

Janet's eyes were clouded over with sorrow and some deep lingering hate. She examined the dead bodies of five young women between twenty and twenty-five. They had been drained, and as expected she found no marks. Finally she got up, and while pulling off her gloves she turned towards the three men who were watching her expectantly. 

"It must have been him. Either Guillaume alone or he got a hold of Louis once again. I would guess the latter. This is too much blood for one vampire alone."

Paul cleared his throat. He looked destinctely pale around his edges, while he stared down at the women. 

"What are we going to do now?"

Janet moved a little so she could see Paul's eyes clearly. Then she spoke very slowly, as if speaking to a child, "We will find him and I myself will kill him. This...this animal is mine, understood?"

Jack watched in fascination how Paul ducked a little and Daniel only nodded, his head bowed. Good baby. He chuckled a bit. No way in hell would he let fight this petit woman fight against a big, bad vampire. That's what he was for, right? 

Wrong.

Because suddenly said petit woman was standing in front of him, way to close and definitely invading his private space. 

"Are you laughing at me, colonel?" She stretched the 'colonel' dangerously. Involuntarily, he moved a step back. 

"Aah...no ma'am."

"Good," Her voice was barely above a growl, "Because this guy's mine. He murdered five young women in one night. Therefore I want his head. Paul," her gaze never leaving Jack's as she told Paul to call Nick and to tell him what they had found. Slowly, Jack began to feel uncomfortable under her intense gaze. Finally she let him off the hook and he breathed in deeply. 

Wow. She really was pissed and he surely wouldn't want to be in her way when she met this Guillaume. That guy would be a pile of dust on the floor before he could blink.

But on the other hand, they now had a lead. For once Jack was glad about vampires and their heightened senses. Louis and Guillaume had left a trail of blood, invisible to the naked eye, but for the nose a vampire it was practically painted on the street. 

It was luck for them that Guillaume had decided to come back to New Orleans. Or they wouldn't have been able to find the old townhomes in which Louis lived. It was in the middle of French Quarter. Never ever would they have guessed him there. 

Nick was livid, his anger barely under control when he was informed about Guillaume's latest killing spree. He gave Janet and Paul the freedom they needed, and permission to kill Guillaume immediately. 

But to spare Louis. 

The fact that in the last years no one had noticed a dead, drained body showed Nick, that Louis tried to avoid killing to feed the way Guillaume had taught him. 

"We found his hiding place." Paul spoke quietly in his cell phone while the others around him were sitting in one of New Orlean's many café bars, enjoying a coffee break. Specifically Daniel. Being a vampire hadn't stilled his thirst for caffeine. Though now he preferred a little bit of colonel to his coffee if those hungry looks he was sending over to Jack were any indication. 

"Thank god, that is more than all the others have ever managed. Think you can bring Guillaume down tonight?"

"Well, that depends on if he goes out hunting tonight. We should wait until we have him on neutral territory."

"Yeah, you're right. Be careful. And make sure that you have no witnesses."

"I will. Bye, Nick."

Paul shut his cellphone down, and pushed it back into his pocket. 

"Nick says, Guillaume is high priority. Take him downGuillaume and bringing Louis home to Sylum Manor. If possible...tonight. If not tonight, then as soon as we can manage."

Janet's face went grim with determination. 

"I can almost smell him. We go to this townhome tonight and somehow we will lure him out. And then...au revoir, Monsieur Guillaume de Saint Preux."

Jack shivered slightly when he saw the look in her eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Louis. My beautiful Louis. Let's go out, have some fun. Are you hungry? I can see that you are hungry."

Guillaume's voice was seductive, silken, alluring. But Louis still had those five women before his inner eyes and he only shook his head, and said, "No, Guillaume, not tonight. I feel tired. Last night had been straining. I want to rest tonight. Why don't you go alone?" He tried to smile, to assure him that he was okay. 

Guillaume came closer, resting next to Louis on the bed, kissing him gently on the cool cheek, which was sligthly wamer now because of the amounts of blood they had drank the night before, and playing with a strand of his long, dark-blonde hair. 

"Then I will stay here, too. At home. Like an old married couple." Guillaume laughed at his last sentence, and Louis had to do his best to keep himself from screaming out in agony. He didn't want to have him around. He had to sort through his thoughts, had to decide what to do, where to go. Now that Guillaume had found him, he would have to go away. He couldn't stay here any longer. He didn't want to. 

Once he had loved Guillaume de Saint Preux with all his heart, night and day, had given his body and soul to that man, had loved all the possibilites that man had shown him. Had loved him simply for his mere presence. But after a while he noticed that the only one who was important for Guillaume was Guillaume. He had used Claudia, had used Armand, had even used himself, Louis. 

But why did Guillaume always come back to him? Could it be that, in his own way, Guillaume loved him, too?

"What are you thinking about, my beloved Louis?" Guillaume's voice cut through his thoughts, and Louis startled slightly.

"Oh, poor Louis. Have I frightened you?"

Louis forced a smile on his face. "No, no, I was just...thinking about...all and nothing."

"Do you remember Claudia sometimes?"

Sometimes? There wasn't a day he didn't remember her. His heart still ached whenever he thought of her. Of the love she had given him so unconditional. Of the trust he had seen in her eyes so often. Trust that he had betrayed. He tried to sound more or less normal when he finally, after a few moments, answered. 

"Yes, I do. How about you?"

Guillaume stood by one of the large windows that was facing the beautiful garden, softly lit by the light of the stars. Without turning around, he answered, "Sometimes I can see her the way she was in the night we found her. That dirty, little child. And how we have spoilt her. All those toys, those dolls, those dresses. We bought her everything she ever wanted. Especially you, my Louis. She loved you so much. What a shame that she had to end that way. Do you expet guests tonight, Louis?"

A little irritated by the sudden change of topic, Louis got up and walked over to Guillaume. 

"No. Why are you asking?"

Guillaume turned around to face him. There was something in those dark blue depths that made Louis shiver. Guillaume smiled an evil, cruel smile.

"Then I guess we're have take-out dinner tonight."

Louis' eyes followed the small group of people which were walking up the walkway towards the front door. Only seconds later, the doorbell rang. Guillaume moved with energetic steps over to open the front door. 

And Louis felt a tear escape, running down his cheek and in helpless agony he clenched his fists.

* * *

Janet Frasier had calmed down considerable. She was almost her quiet, composed self again. 

Almost.

Now that they were on the way to Louis' front door to finally bring down Guillaume. They had questioned the neighbors who had given them explicit information about Louis and the strange man which was living with him since two nights ago. 

The description they had gotten was the last thing they needed. It was Guillaume.

Janet wore a long coat, with her sword hidden underneath. Paul was carrying his sword, too, Daniel a short dagger and Jack had a .38 in his pocket. 

On their way to the front door, Paul suddenly whispered, "They know that we're coming."

"How so?" Jack asked equally as silent.

"I saw them standing by the window, looking outside. Guillaume is on his way to the front door."

"Good," Janet mumbled. Jack threw a sceptical gaze in her direction, still not quite convinced that this sweet little woman would be able to behead a vampire in cold blood.

"Doc, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"More than sure, colonel. More than sure."

He sighed deeply and raised his hand to knock.

* * *

Louis heard the knock, and closed his eyes. He was sure that the next sounds he would be hearing would be screams. But he only heard the polite voice of Guillaume, "Good evening. What brings you to our door?"

Then some weird, swooshing noise, and then silence. 

Footsteps came closer, and carefully he opened his eyes again. He saw a woman in her midthirties, a tall man with silver hair at around fifty, another man with dark blonde hair and friendly blue eyes, and a tall man with black hair, amazing green eyes and a friendly face. That man now took a step forward, and asked quietly, "Are you Louis de Brissart?"

Louis nodded. 

"Where is Guillaume?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if he really would want to know. The woman moved slightly exposing the large sword in her hand. His gaze wandered over to his front door. But Guillaume wasn't there. Only some dust which the night air blew softly around. 

"May I introduce myself to you? I'm Janet Frasier, and..:"

"I know you." Louis interrupted her suddenly. "Know you from the Krim War. You ... you were there, weren't you?"

Janet turned around to face the men and grinned broadly at them. 

"See? I told you that I'm unforgettable." The dark haired man gave her a friendly push and she turned back to Louis. "Yes, you saw me there. But I guess we met when I was still Florence Nightingale. Now I'm known as Dr. Janet Frasier."

"But...are you ...?"

He moved back a little, slowly getting nervous. If he really had seen her at the Krim war, than that could mean only one thing. 

"You are a vampire," he stated. The woman called Janet only nodded. Then she moved slightly aside and gestured to the other men. 

"This man is Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force. Next to him is Dr. Daniel Jackson, archeologist and newly made vampire. And this is Major Paul Davies, also US Air Force, turned in 1851. My name, as I mentioned before, is Dr. Janet Frasier, Medical Doctor, turned in 1910. And may I say it is a pleasure to finally meet you. We've been looking for you for almost two weeks now."

She stretched out her right hand and Louis simply stared at her. After a few seconds, Paul pushed past Janet, and gently took him by his arm. 

"Come on, let's sit down. I guess this is all a little too much at once, huh?"

Louis simply nodded, and led them over to a large couch. They made themselves comfortable, but Louis kept standing. 

"Do you...ah...want something to drink?"

Janet smiled. 

"Yes, I guess a little blood would be fine now. What do you think, Paul?"

Paul nodded, and noticed that Louis suddenly looked horrified. He smiled, and rested one hand gently on the tall man's shoulder. 

"Don't worry, Louis. We don't kill anybody. Just one second, yes?"

Paul pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number, and spoke quickly some sentences in Spanish, listened, and spoke again. He smiled, and ended the call. 

"Miguel will be here soon." Paul turned to Louis. "He is one of our Chosen Ones. Until he arrives, we will try to answer some of your questions."

* * *

Louis was irritated. Highly irritated. Here he was, among other vampires who were calling people on cellphones to drink their blood. 

"What about you?" Louis asked, his eyes glued to Jack O'Neill.

The silver haired man turned around to face him, a look of confusion on his face. 

"Huh?"

"You aren't a vampire, are you?"

Jack shook his head, and grinned broadly. 

"Nope. Still very much alive."

"But...how? Why? Why are you still alive?"

Now Jack frowned. Obviously, this question puzzled him. "You know...when I think about my job...sometimes I wonder about this myself. But why are you asking? Because of Daniel...and Paul... and this whole blood drinking thing...?"

Louis only nodded, his face still incredilously.

Jack smiled then he laughed, laughed until he felt a sharp elbow in his ribs. But it was the soft "Jack, don't!" from Paul which sobered him. He wiped a laughing tear away. 

"I'm sorry. It's just...I have lived with you vampires for so long now, that I just can't imagine why someone could think of you as dangerous. I'm sorry, Louis. Didn't mean to be rude."

A knock on the door startled Louis, but Paul only called out, "Come in, Miguel."

A tall, good-looking man entered the front hall, looking around, until his eyes fell on Paul and Jack.

"Paul!" he exclaimed. With a few steps he was standing in front of Paul and embraced him happily. Paul reciprocated his embrace and hugged him tightly. Then he turned to Jack and opened his arms, but a growl from Daniel, and Paul's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Paul laughed slightly.

"Ah no. No Jack this time, Miguel. Not with Daniel around. It's so good to see you again, Miguel. I have a little...request. Our friend here, Louis, is thirsty. Could you help him?"

Louis looked into the open dark brown eyes of Miguel, and saw no fear, no horror, no revulsion. Only admittance and trust. 

Trust. 

How yould someone trust him? He was a vampire after all. A creature of the night. An evil being...no, not even a being, more a thing. 

"Sure."

Without hesitation, Miguel walked over to Louis, stood in front of him, and presented his neck. Louis fanged up, but to his surprise Miguel didn't back down. He only smiled and closed his eyes. Suddenly Louis felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let me guide you." Paul whispered in his ear, "I can help you. Just drink a little bit. Miguel is a chosen one. He knows what you'll do. Only take a little bit. That's it, slowly. Let me help you."

Louis shivered as his fangs broke through the young man's skin, tasting the blood on his tongue. His senses went on overload, and he gripped the young man tighter, drinking hungrily. After a few seconds a hand gently pulled him back. 

Dazed, but somehow sated, Louis moved back, and saw with wonder in his eyes that his bitemarks dissapeared. He turned around to look at Paul. Pale blue eyes searched for green ones, and he found only comfort in them. And sympathy. 

He broke down. Tears began to stream down his face when he looked back at Miguel who was still standing in front of him. Alive. He was so wonderfully alive. And smiling.

"We don't have to kill?" Louis whispered, gazing deep into Paul's green eyes. The other vampire shook his head. Louis sobbed silently, trembling and reaching out for Paul for support. His hands came to rest on Paul's shoulders. "Guillaume lied to me," he whispered fiercly. "All those years, all those decades he lied to me. Told me we had to kill to survive. What else did he tell me that was wrong?"

Gently Paul cradled Louis' face in his hands. "Everything," he whispered back. "Everything he told you was wrong. You don't have to hide in shadows. You don't have to kill to survive. You don't have live in the darkness of the night. Louis, when was the last time you've seen a sunrise?"

"I...ah, yes, that must have been 1791."

"You poor thing," Janet called out; jumping up from the couch she'd been resting on, breaking the spell which had engulfed Paul and Louis. They stepped apart, and Janet turned to Daniel. 

"Daniel, would you see Miguel out, please?" She turned back to Louis. "I guess we have a lot to talk about."

Louis watched the two men on their way to the front door. He had stilled his thirst without killing another human being. He felt something inside him that he hadn't felt for a long time. Joy. Relief. Not the nagging shame he had felt so often in the last centuries. No self-hatred. And slowly, almost hesitantly, he smiled at Paul.

* * *

Paul was mesmerized. The first time he had laid eyes on Louis, the older vampire had fascinated him. And to see him smile like this, so shy, so sweet, it would have made Paul's heart beat faster...if it would have been beating at all. But he felt a familiar tingle down his spine. 

He closed his eyes, and tried to bring his hormones back under control. Jumping this beautiful creature now wouldn't be one of his best ideas. 

They talked for hours. Louis asked, and Janet and Paul answered as best as they could. 

The question he had wanted to ask the most came at around midnight. Louis had a hard time to work over all the things they said. He, Paul, had to fang up at least four times until Louis believed him that he really was a vampire, too. Daniel twice and Janet three times. Finally, 

"What about coffins?" Louis asked almost shyly.

Paul laughed slightly. 

"I only now one person who sleeps in a coffin." Paul crossed his gaze with Janet and simultaneously they said, "Abby."

Louis looked from Paul to Janet and back to Paul. 

"Who is Abby?"

"She is a very nice girl who likes to sleep in a coffin." Paul explained.

"Is she like us?"

"You mean a vampire? Not yet, but with Abby, you never know..." Paul smiled tenderly as he thought about the last time he had met the young woman in Washington. She had told him about Ichabod and the way they had fallen for each other. 

"You mean, she really would WANT to be a vampire?" Louis voice sounded unbelieving.

Paul gazed up, surprised about this question. 

"Yes. There are a few people in our clan who volunteered to be turned, who WANTED to be turned. Like Janet. She was healthy and happy when she was asked about being turned."

"Clan?" Now Louis seemed to be totally confused. In the next few hours they talked about the clan, Louis asking, Jack, Paul and Janet answering. 

Daniel sat a little aside. He was watching Louis, was watching the growing wonder in the older vampire's eyes, and for a brief second he wondered if he had looked similar amazed when Jack had told him about vampires. 

Hour after hour went by, and when the first bird began to sing outside, Daniel could suddenly sense the tension in Louis, a fear with no reason. He carefully touched Paul on one arm to draw the other man's attention to him. He leaned over and whispered his observations into the vampire's ear. Paul watched Louis carefully for a few seconds and nodded. A quick gaze to the window gave him a vague idea where the sudden nervousness had come from. 

He looked closely at Louis. The blue eyes, the long blonde hair, the shyness...his heart flew out to him. And for a second he felt an unruly hatred for Guillaume. If Janet hadn't killed him already, he gladly would have done it himself with his bare hands. All those decades Louis had suffered. So many years which were lost forever. No one could give him the lost time back. But Paul could make him a gift. He gazed at his wrist watch. It was five in the morning. They had been talking almost the whole night. Sunrise would be soon. And he wanted to be at Louis' side when he would watch it for the first time since 1791. 

He got up, and walked in front of Louis. With a smile he reached out his hand, and said, 

"The sun will be up, soon. I'm in the mood for a sunrise. Do you want to join me?"

Panic flittered for a second over Louis' face, and with open fear in his eyes he gazed at Jack, Janet and Daniel. 

And saw only honesty, smiles, faces he could trust. Hesitantly, he took Paul's hand, and together they walked out into the garden. 

The others stayed behind, sensing that something was happening between the two men.

* * *

Paul guided Louis to a little bench he remembered from their walk to the front door. Together they sat down, looking towards the eastern sky. 

The first rays of the sun began to color the sky. A slight sliver of a lighter blue, turning to a deep shade of lilac, pink, red, until the sky seemed to burn, and finally the sun emerged behind the horizon, caressing the land with her warmth and her light. Paul turned to Louis, and saw tears streaming down his face. The older vampire had a death grip on Paul's hand. It was short of being painful, but Paul didn't mind. Seeing the vampire's joy, adoration, and at the same time sensing the fear that this might be his last day on earth, no matter what he had been told...

And then, when the sun was up, and Louis could feel her golden rays dancing over his skin, feeling only the warmth, no pain, he rested his head sobbing on Paul's shoulder, not caring that his tear soaked the fabric of Paul's shirt. Gently, Paul stroked the silken hair, and pressed a tender kiss to his temple. He murmured soothing nonsense into his ear, trying to comfort the broken man.

It took almost an hour before Louis had himself under control again. He sat there, stared up at the blue sky dotted with white clouds, listened to the birds, and unconsciously he stroked Paul's hand all the time. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Louis turned to Paul. 

"Thank you, Paul. I don't know how to thank you. You've given me back my hope. My sanity. My freedom."

He leaned forward a bit, and pressed a gentle kiss to Paul's lips. And then threw his arms around the tall form of Paul Davies and hugged him tightly, pressing him to a heart that had stopped beating over two hundred years before. 

That was how the rest of the small team found them twenty minutes later. Jack smiled gently, pulling Daniel closer, and giving him a quick kiss. Janet sniffed quietly, and Daniel handed her a tissue. She murmured a "Thanks," and blew her nose. 

Jack watched his team. Paul and Louis, holding each other tightly, Janet with tears in her eyes, and Daniel. His Daniel, standing close by his side, with suspisciously shimmering eyes. 

Jack took a few steps away from them, pulled out his cellphone and called Nick.

* * *

"That's great. Think you can bring him to the manor?"

"..."

"You're the best. That's why I asked you. Thanks, Jack."

Nick flipped his cell shut, and smiled at his mate who was lying next to him, his head resting on his shoulder. 

"Found him, huh?" Warrick murmured sleepily into Nick's shoulder. Nick tigthened his hold and nodded. 

"Yep. I knew Jack was the only one who could find him."

"Wanna tell Speed? N'Tony?" Warrick slurred. 

"Jack's calling them. I'm tired and wanna go back to sleep." 

Warrick moved up a bit, and pressed a gentle kiss to Nick's mouth. Slowly he opened one eye, and gazed at his lover.

"How tired?" 

His voice sounded a little more awake now with a hint of a challenge. Nick reciprocated by deepening the kiss.

"Not too tired. What are you up for?"

Warrick moved his left hand deeper, gently stroking over Nick's stomach, deeper and deeper until he reached the already hard cock, and began to stroke him.

With a moan, Nick let his head fall back into his pillow and closed his eyes, giving himself over to the skillful hands of his lover.

* * *

"Gibbs. Talk!"

The answering machine clicked into action.

"Gibbs? Tony? Move your asses out of the bed and grab the damned phone. Come on, I know that you're not sleeping anymore, Tony."

With a big yawn, Tony reached for the phone, and mumbled, "Jack, I hope you have a damned good reason to call at ..." He hesitated and tried to look at his watch, but with Gibbs lying on top of him that was pretty much hopeless. 

(Tony wouldn't need glasses to see his watch..Gibbs yes not Tony)

"Half past five," growled Gibbs. 

"...half past five. Jack. What's up?"

"..."

"A-huh."

"..."

"A-huh."

"..."

"Great."

"..."

"Yeah. Bye."

Tony cut the line, and put the phone back on the nightstand. With a contented sigh he turned back to Gibbs, cuddled closer to the older man and kissed him gently. 

"They found him."

Gibbs opened one sleepy eye.

"Who?"

"Louis."

"Ah. Guillaume?"

"Dead."

"Ah. T's good."

"Very."

"DiNozzo?"

"Hm?"

"Sleep."

"Aye, boss."

They were silent for a few minutes, then...

"DiNozzo?"

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

"Aye, boss."

* * *

The ringing of the phone was insistent. Speed hid his head under the pillow, trying to ignore the shrill sound, but Horatio was already up, and grabbed the phone.

"Horatio Caine."

"..."

"Of course I'm awake, Jack. Is there a reason why you're calling at such an ungodly hour?"

"..."

"That's really great, Jack."

"..."

"Yes, I'll tell him as soon as he's awake."

"..."

"No, it's too early. You sound tired, Jack. You should grab Daniel and go to bed."

"..."

"No, I won't call him to the phone, now. Go to bed, Jack. Good night."

He cut the line, and crawled back into bed next to his mate. The warm body of his lover pressed closer, and H smiled unconsciously. He closed his eyes again, and tried to go back to sleep. 

After a few minutes he felt Speed's hand draw gentle patterns on his skin. His smile deepend, and he murmured, "Is there anything you want, my love?"

"Aye, my Lord."

Horatio could hear the barely hidden laughter in his lover's voice. He turned around so he could face the younger man. And before he could do something, Speed had thrown himself at his lover, pressing him down onto the matress, devouring his mouth. 

"I want you, H. Now. In me. Take me. Tire me out." he laughed at his last words. And bent down to kiss Horatio again. With a deep moan, Horatio flipped him over, and began to tire his mate out.

* * *

"Do you have to go?"

Paul gazed at Louis who was still resting on his shoulder. He had laid his arm around the shoulders of the older vampire, and was holding him tight. 

"Not right now. Why?"

Louis looked up. His fascinating eyes bore deep into the green ones of the Major.

"I trust you. And there is so much I want to learn from you. And about you."

Paul pulled him closer, though that was hardly possible. 

"Rupert Giles will teach you everything you'll need to know. You can ask him everything."

"So you'll go?" Louis' voice sounded sad.

"Sooner or later. But I have one more week before I have to be back in Washington. Do you want me to join you at the manor?"

Without saying anything, Louis nodded. And strange enough, but Paul felt a deep joy inside himself and pressed another gentle kiss to Louis' temple.

"I'll stay with you."

Louis took a deep breath, and suddenly he had the feeling that finally he could live though he was dead. The sun warmed his skin, and the gentle stroking of Paul's fingers warmed his soul. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).


End file.
